Home Again
by Izzie
Summary: FIC TRADUITE pensée de Rem's


Home again

**Auteur :** Emerald Embers

**E-Mail de l'auteur :** Louise_cmi_vc@hotmail.com **ou** Raziellover@aol.com 

**Traductrice :** Izzie

**E-Mail de la traductrice :** wpahud@bluewin.ch **ou** ange_papillon2002@yahoo.fr

**[PoV de Rémus]**

Sirius, je suis là.

Nous sommes ensemble.

Nous sommes chez nous.

Je suis peut-être un loup-garou, mais je peux sentir ce qu'un humain ressent, mieux que beaucoup d'autres créatures.

J'ai vu la blessure et la solitude dans tes yeux quand je t'ai trouver, dans une de ces grandes villes moldues.

Tes pupilles , si familières pour moi, aussi faciles à manipuler que le dos de ma propre main.

Tu a du être plus prudent avec tes choix de cachettes.

Mais alors, tu savais que Dumbledore et moi étions les seuls qui connaissions ton parcours lorsque tu te cachais, n'est-ce pas ?

Tu avais confiance en nous.

Tu ne mérite pas d'avoir été traité de la manière dont tu as été traité.

Tu as souffert plus que je ne peux l'imaginer, peut-être encore plus que Dumbledore lui-même ne peux l'imaginer. 

Mais maintenant, tu es ici.

Et je m'occuperais de toi.

Si j'y peux quelque chose, tu ne seras plus jamais seul.

Que voudrais-tu que je fasse pour toi ?

Peut-être que je te tienne dans mes bras et que je te dise que tout va mieux parce-que je suis là ?

Où que tout ira bien, que les bons vont gagner et que dans la matinée, tout ça sera loin ?

Non… tu n'as jamais été du genre à être dupé par ce genre de mensonges, cependant consolé comme lorsque tu étais aussi jeune qu'Harry à présent.

Tu n'as jamais été un idiot, Sirius Black.

Si j'avais été, Dieu m'interdise, celui qui avait trahi James, tu aurais été le premier à comprendre la vérité.

Tu l'aurais été.

Tu étais toujours là, à répondre en premier, parfois même avant James.

Tu semblais nous tenir hors de danger.

Tu détenais mon secret en sécurité.

Parfois, quand je deviens le loup-garou, je pense à toi.

Le loup-garou pense à Padfoot, comme son ami lui manque, comme d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui jouer lui manque et quelqu'un qui peut veiller tout le long à la sécurité.

Quand Sévérus a inventé la potion qui me permettais de conserver un peu de mon humanité, mes pensées convergeaient vers toi.

D'habitude quelque chose de presque insignifiant, quelque chose de familier…

Une sourire et une acclamation lorsque tu gagnais des points pour Griffondor, une moue lorsque quelqu'un refusait de te donner ce que tu voulais.

Un regard mauvais à Sévérus lorsqu'il était « salaud » avec toi.

D'autrefois, je transporte de vagues souvenirs de chose qui avait plus d'importance pour nous qu'elles n'en auraient pour n'importe qui d'autre.

Simplement parce qu'ils ne partageaient pas nos secrets.

Ce que nous avions était interdit, quelque chose de caché et de déguisé.

Le joueur de Quidditch et le rat de bibliothèque.

Le joli garçon (1) et le flirt obsessionnel.

Le gentil garçon (2) et le fauteur de trouble.

Le loup-garou et l'humain.

Je t'aimais tant, je voudrais ne pas l'avoir cru possible, ne pas avoir vu ce que j'ai senti refléter dans tes yeux.

De beaux yeux noirs.

L'amusement de quatrième année était cliché mais vrai tu avais réellement des yeux dans lesquels il vaut la peine de se noyer.

Et maintenant, nous sommes chez nous, Sirius.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous serons en sécurité ici, mais il ne faut pas le nier.

Nous sommes hors de danger.

Nous sommes au chaud.

Nous pouvons espérer que les gentils gagneront, et prétendre que nous avons déjà gagner.

Et nous pouvons observer les cicatrices sur chacun de nous et les évaluer.

Il y a beaucoup de nouvelles cicatrices sur ton corps.

Des cicatrices que tu ne devrais pas avoir, que tu n'as pas méritées, jamais méritées.

Cicatrice qui peuvent être cataloguée « conférées par Peter Pettigrow, avec l'amour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ».

Nous sommes en sécurité Sirius.

Si tu le veux Sirius, je te tiendrais dans mes bras.

T'embrasserais.

Te déshabillerais.

Tout m'a manqué chez toi.

Me réveiller dans un lit vide tout les matin était plus difficile de jour en jour depuis la dernière fois que je me suis réveiller dans tes bras familiers.

Tu étais toujours si chaud…

Tu étais une créature du soleil, méprisant ton teint sombre et moi, une créatures de la nuit méprisant mes cheveux clairs.

C'est quelque chose dont tu prends garde chez moi.

Merci à Sévérus, je n'ai pas de nouvelle cicatrice majeur que tu peux voir, mais les années se sont faites sentir d'une autre manière.

Et maintenant, nous pouvons voir chaque autre cicatrices et tristesse et rides, gain ou perte du temps passé.

Nous pouvons vieillir ensemble, comme je l'ai toujours voulu, même si tu étais encore effrayé par la mort.

Je sais déjà qu'il y a des chose pires que la mort qui nous attendent dans cette vie.

Tu les a expérimentées avant moi, au travers… de toutes ces années avec aucun espoir, plus aucun amis proche.

Même ton amoureux pensait que tu étais, d'une manière ou d'une autre, responsable de beaucoup de souffrances.

Mais c'est loin maintenant.

Nous sommes au chaud.

Nous sommes hors de danger.

Et maintenant, nous sommes ensemble, et nous pouvons imaginer rester pour toujours comme ça.

Si nous mourrons, crois-tu que nous nous retrouverons à ce moment-là au paradis ?

Que cette réunion, pour toutes ses larmes, seraient le moment que nous revivrions encore et encore et encore pour le reste de l'éternité ?

Je ne m'en lasserais jamais.

Je ne me lasserais jamais de ton visage, de ta beauté, de toi.

Les autre ne voient peut-être qu'une ombre de l'homme que tu as été autrefois, mais moi, je te vois seulement toi.

Mon amour, ma vie.

Sirius.

Je t'ai à nouveau, Sirius.

Tu m'as.

Nous sommes ensemble.

Et c'est mon éternité.

C'est le moment qu'aucun détraqueur, qu'aucun charme de mémoire, que rien ne pourras m'enlever.

Parce que ce moment et ma vie sont liés.

Nous sommes ensemble, Sirius.

Nous sommes amoureux à nouveau.

Et rien ne pourras jamais nous l'enlever.

Rien, même la mort.

++++++

(1) [VO] pretty-boy

(2) [VO] goody-goody


End file.
